


Destiny

by Merixcil



Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Kylo Ren can't see the future, but he tries to all the same
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791526
Kudos: 2





	Destiny

He’s going to carry the scar as long as he lives. Kylo Ren stares down his reflection in the privacy of his quarters, his fingers tracing the gash running from just below his right eye, down his collarbone and across his chest. He could kill Rey tomorrow and he’d still have this angry red line linking him back to her.

He could kill Rey tomorrow and it would bring him no closer to his absolution. But if she won’t join him he doesn’t see what choice he’s going to have.

Kylo Ren is the Jedi killer, Rey is the last Jedi. He lets his eyes glaze over and tries to picture her, wherever she is right now. She’s aboard the Falcon, tucked away in the cargo bay, perhaps trying to sleep. He doesn’t know if any of it is real or if he just wishes it were, but the picture calls to him, soothing his frazzled nerves.

The trouble is that every time his thoughts turn to her, he is filled with a sort of directionless certainty that feels powerful enough to build him to new heights or shatter him to pieces. The future isn’t well known to him, much as some Force users have the power to see into it, but what little he can glean feels like it doesn’t entirely belong to him. Perhaps it’s just wishful thinking, a weakness in character he will have to overcome.

Snoke would have made things easy for him, he would have told Kylo whether he was meant to kill the girl or save her and that would have been that. But without Snoke to guide him, Kylo struggles to find the courage behind his convictions.

Rey has something of that power though, to see that which will be, or that which might. She said she saw the shape of Ben Organa’s future, and then she fought by his side like they had been born to stand in that room together. It can’t have been more than five minutes between when Kylo cut clean through Snoke’s body and when Rey looked at him with the same disappointment that has been following him his entire life and said she would not join him, but in those minutes he had imagined that she would be his new guiding star in place of the mentor he lost.

She saw something, and then she saw that she was wrong. Kylo worries at the spot where the far tip of the scar bleeds back into smooth flesh and tries to persuade himself that he is confident to take on the mantle of Supreme Leader. He catches a glimpse of something that looks like his future, in which he is happy and Rey is with him, and for a moment he wonders if he might not live to see the end of this fight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'ReyLo Week 2018' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
